


FETISH D - Crying Wolf

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu gets much more than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	FETISH D - Crying Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> wrote in 2009
> 
> This was a wonderful series to write...

Dacryphilia: Arousal in seeing tears in the eyes of their partner

 

Crying Wolf

Kotetsu still couldn’t believe Izumo was starting to see things his way... it wasn’t that he didn’t love him. Just that sex was a game, one of Kotetsu’s favorite games, it was exciting to pursue and seduce a sexy man into dropping his pants for him... and if they protested a little it only made things more fun!

Kiba had seemed very open to the idea of a casual fuck but had dragged him into a supply room instead of leaving with him... guess Izumo would have to wait, maybe the next one...

As the door closed Kiba crouched before Kotetsu, it was with such fluid grace that it was reminiscent of a large cat crouching in preparation to attack than an act of submission. Kiba looked up his gaze smoldering and gave a wicked little grin that made goose bumps break out over Kotetsu’s skin... Kotetsu could see the slight flash of Kiba’s canines... it seemed ominous. 

Kotetsu had to admit he hadn’t thought this through, now faced with Kiba he was doubting the wisdom of this little game. Lead him on, get him back to their apartment... yeah it sounded so easy...

Kiba gaze dropped to the bulge of Kotetsu’s hard cock and when his gaze slowly slipped up to meet Kotetsu’s once more. Kotetsu could see Kiba knew... he knew everything... how turned on he was, how shivers of fear and arousal were racing down his spine... everything... damn his nose! Kiba’s gaze was hungry and a bit savage like a wolf that hadn’t decided if it was going to eat him or play with him.

“I want to taste you.” Kiba growled in a low rough purr. Kotetsu shivered more in fear then arousal... the thought of Kiba on his knees before him should have been exciting but one look at Kiba’s teeth and his arousal had became laced with apprehension... why had he let Izumo talk him into approaching Kiba!

Kiba’s skilled touch easily released Kotetsu’s hard cock; even in his terror Kotetsu couldn’t deny Kiba’s exotic slit eyes and primitive facial tattoos turned him on.

Kiba’s fingers expertly stroked and teased the swollen flesh until it throbbed. Then Kiba traced one of his very sharp nails lightly over the length sending a shiver of fear through Kotetsu once more. In spite of being on his knees the look in Kiba’s eyes was anything but submissive... if anything he looked even more like a predator that was toying with it’s prey.

“Beg...” Kiba leaned forward and blew softly over Kotetsu’s swollen cock. “Plead for me to touch it...” Kiba taunted in a low purr. Kotetsu fought a wave of lust at the seduction in that soft husky rumble.

“I don’t beg.” Kotetsu asserted, he had to look away to find the strength to deny Kiba and yet his voice still lacked conviction. 

Kiba felt a primal thrill run through him at the way Kotetsu’s voice quavered... Kiba flicked his tongue over the head of Kotetsu’s swollen cock, curling the tip for a quick probe at the slit before retreating.

Kotetsu gasped loudly his head whipping back just in time to see Kiba’s long tongue slowly retreat back into the heated cavern that Kotetsu so badly wanted to sink his cock into. The tip of Kiba’s tongue licked his lip before slipping back between those perfect lips and disappearing once more.

“Kotetsu...” Kiba’s low voice crooned, the sound was like the stroke of his hand down Kotetsu’s cock and Kotetsu’s cock jumped and beaded with precum. “Beg me to take your cock into my mouth...”

Kotetsu trembled, “I think I should just go...”

Kiba’s eyes flashed, they looked almost feral. “Oh you’re not going anywhere...” Kiba’s grin held no amusement; his canines flashing almost like a warning. 

The head of Kotetsu’s cock was flushed an angry red, engorged with blood, and Kiba knew it was throbbing painfully... the veins stood out all along the shaft and the smell of Kotetsu’s desperation teased Kiba. Kiba gave a low growl of excitement and saw Kotetsu’s eyes widen and grow moist.

Kotetsu knew he’d never escape Kiba he was too fast, he was at his mercy and from the savage look in Kiba’s eyes it was clear he was going to get anything he wanted from Kotetsu, whether Kotetsu wished or not, he’d never felt so helpless in all his life.

Kiba loved the desperation in Kotetsu’s gaze, the tears in his eyes... it excited him. Kiba rumbled softly again and watched Kotetsu shiver and his cock bob with urgent need.

Kotetsu’s voice rasped as he quietly begged, “Please Kiba... please suck it...”

Kiba smiled but the sight was not reassuring as his teeth flashed and Kotetsu suddenly had second thoughts about the wisdom of his request... but it was too late for second thoughts as Kiba’s tongue slowly came out and wrapped around Kotetsu’s cock.

If Kotetsu’s heart hadn’t been pounding in terror and excitement he would have marveled at the length and agility of Kiba’s tongue... as it was Kotetsu nearly screamed and grasped the wall behind him as his legs weakened. He’d never felt anything like it! The way it stroked him, curling around his cock and teasing the slit was astonishing, the almost serpentine caress so incredible and unbelievable that Kotetsu couldn’t breathe.

Then the exquisite caress was gone... Kotetsu wanted to wail in frustration, the denial of such pleasure too cruel for words. The blood pounded in Kotetsu’s cock until it felt like the skin would split if he didn’t cum soon. Kiba drew back and his eyes glittered mercilessly.

“Cry for me.” Kiba commanded, his voice a soft rumble that sounded terrifyingly like a growl. Kiba’s mouth opened slowly his canines flashing as it covered Kotetsu’s cock. Kotetsu’s heart hammered in fear and as Kiba’s teeth scraped softly over Kotetsu’s cock almost like a warning, Kotetsu did cry. The slight sting of Kiba’s teeth making Kotetsu’s breath catch once more in fear even as he flinched and tears slid down his cheeks.

Kiba’s eyes seemed to glow with savage excitement as he lifted his head releasing Kotetsu’s cock and looked in Kotetsu’s eyes, he sniffed and licked his lips.

Kiba’s blood pounded with his arousal, the smell of Kotetsu’s fear was intoxicating, his tears inflamed Kiba’s lust and for several seconds Kiba just watched, his mouth open in an excited pant as the tears slid down Kotetsu’s cheeks.

Kotetsu was desperate for release, his body trembled and his cock dripped precum down its length. The scent shattered the last of Kiba’s restraint; he was done toying with his prey. Kiba forcefully pushed Kotetsu back against the wall, pinning him with a hand on his hip, Kiba’s nail pricked the flesh and the scent of Kotetsu’s blood made a ravenous savage hunger rise up in Kiba. Kiba swept down on him with unrestrained lust...

Kiba swiftly took Kotetsu’s cock into his mouth and caressed the taut flesh with his tongue, his lips closed around it drawing on it. Kotetsu immediately screamed in rapture, his long awaited release burning through him and leaving him panting and weak but as Kiba rose fluidly to his feet his eyes were full of primal unrestrained desire. 

Kiba grabbed Kotetsu by his shoulder and with frightening ease tossed him down on the floor and his powerful leg muscles rippled as he lowered himself to hover over Kotetsu. Looking in Kiba’s eyes Kotetsu saw only the predator... no mercy, no compassion just raw lust. Kotetsu whimpered and his tears flowed unchecked down his cheeks. 

“Stroke yourself, I watch to watch.” Kiba snarled softly, before sitting back on his haunches perched over Kotetsu’s legs... 

Kotetsu wasn’t sure he’d be able to get hard again but as his blood pounded through his veins in fear, his hand stroked his flaccid cock and he felt it rapidly harden under his fingers. Kiba watched with an intensity that was almost intimidating, then rose lithely to his feet. Kiba stripped his shirt and unfastened his pants, as they dropped he stepped out of them.

Kotetsu looked from the hard swollen length of Kiba’s cock to his cord muscles of his stomach and thighs. Kotetsu felt a wave of desire... and fear; if Kiba wished to fuck him there would be nothing he could do to stop him... Kotetsu didn’t bottom, ever, but he didn’t think that would stop Kiba.

Kiba crouched over Kotetsu again, his eyes cold, and slowly lowered his face... his long tongue swept out to lap at the tears that streamed from Kotetu’s eyes, then he glanced down at where Kotetsu was stroking his cock and took Kotetsu’s wrist lifting his hand from his cock. 

Kotetsu gave a soft whimper and Kiba’s savage eyes slid back up to Kotetsu’s wide frightened eyes even as he held Kotetsu’s cock and sank down taking it into his body. Kotetsu gasped and this time his whimper was in pleasure.

Kiba groaned in pleasure as Kotetsu’s cock sank into his body, he immediately began rising and falling on it working it in and out of his body and squeezing his muscles around it in delight. 

Kotetsu moaned and his hands came up to grasp Kiba’s hips. Kiba flashed his teeth at him in a low snarl and Kotetsu’s hands quickly fell. Kiba fucked himself on Kotetsu’s cock demandingly, almost forcefully, dominating him skillfully as he panted and rumbled his delight.

Kotetsu moaned and gasped as Kiba’s strong muscles milked him and in moments he cried out and bucked as he came. Kiba’s eyes flashed aggressively, and Kotetsu fell a spike of fear, even as Kiba rose off of Kotetsu’s sated cock.

Kiba effortlessly flipped him over and drew him up to his hands and knees. Kotetsu whimpered and his tears flowed unchecked down his cheeks as his pants were drawn further down and he was forced to bow before Kiba.

Kiba struggled not to completely give in to his primal side, it called to him, he wanted to mount Kotetsu but contented himself with flicking his tongue out to gather more tears even as he drew in the enticing aroma of his terror.

Kotetsu felt a strong desire to flee; he fought the strong waves of distress and anxiety, how many times had he been on the other side teasing his reluctant partner until they begged for his cock.

Then Kiba lowered his face and lapped at Kotetsu’s tight ring of muscles, at first Kotetsu stiffened his body shivering, then his shivers became ones of pleasure and he moaned loudly as the warm moist temptation caressed his hole and explored the sensitive nerves with soft brushes. 

The sensation as Kiba’s agile tongue stroked over his hole was stunning... Kotetsu had never imagined it could feel like this! The flashes of glorious pleasure seemed to surge through his entire body. Kotetsu eagerly pressed into the sensation only feeling a momentary spike of uncertainty as Kiba’s tongue snaked into his hole gliding over the sensitive nerves and making his body shake with the wonderful feel of it... even as it started thrusting Kotetsu couldn’t help moaning in rapture, his brain too fogged with lust to fully grasp what was happening.

Kotetu’s moans grew fevered and needy as Kiba’s tongue fucked the relaxing ring of muscles. Kiba withdrew his tongue and rose, his body covering Kotetsu’s as he pushed his cock in... Kotetsu cried out and his muscles jumped but Kiba’s body covering his held him unable to move away. 

Kotetsu’s pleas fell on unsympathetic ears as he begged, “Please stop! Ah Kiba! No! Ah, it hurts! Please stop! Please!” and tried unsuccessfully to twist away.

Kotetsu begged even as he wept at the searing pain, it felt like his body was being torn open he’d never been in so much pain in his life and at this point he’d have said or done anything to make it stop. Then it did stop but only for a minute as Kiba’s cock slowly drew back then plunged forward again.

The jolts of pain traveling through Kotetsu drew hard sobs and frantic groveling. “Kiba please!” Kiba’s cock slipped back, then speared forward again, Kiba’s hips rotated slowly... then Kiba withdrew and slipped in easier, the pain was only slightly less and Kiba’s nuzzling of Kotetsu’s ear and low rumbling purr seemed like a cruel taunt.

Kiba began fucking him slowly swiveling his hips to loosen Kotetsu’s body and growing faster and harder as it became easier. Kotetsu’s body shook, his muscles spasming around the cause of his pain. 

Then Kiba’s hips shifted slightly and Kotetsu shrieked, his whole body jumping and quivering at the excruciating pleasure he felt. Kiba’s next thrust hit the area again and Kotetsu wailed. The pleasure was so extreme Kotetsu didn’t think he could bear it and yet he did as thrust after thrust hit that area until he was crying, his body convulsing around Kiba’s cock, the pleasure a continuous blinding rapture that Kotetsu couldn’t help bowing into.

“Ah Kiba! Kami! Please more! Ahhh yes!” Kotetsu bawled as his body grasped and sucked at Kiba’s cock. Kiba gave a low growl and pounded harder, he didn’t have to concern himself with the pain his partner would be in and he gave in to his feral lusts hammering into Kotetsu with almost brutal rams until his orgasm seized him. Kiba withdrew to almost out of Kotetsu’s body and slammed in to cum deep inside his body.

As Kiba calmed he could feel the quivering of Kotetsu’s body, he wasn’t totally cruel, and he lazily fucked Kotetsu’s no longer virgin ass as he reached around and stroked Kotetsu over the edge into another dry orgasm... from the amount of cum that wet the floor Kiba figured he’d cum at least twice before that.

Kiba withdrew allowing Kotetsu to collapse of the floor, he lay panting, his eyes closed as Kiba rose to his feet and opened his eyes as Kiba slipped his pants on. 

“I don’t think we need to go to your place... we seem to have taken care of everything here.” Kiba said breezily with a cheerful, easygoing smile.

Kotetsu just lay looking up at Kiba dumbfounded for a minute as Kiba tilted his head and looked at him curiously. “I don’t think it would be a good idea to lay there much longer, pretty soon someone will want to come in here.”

Kotetsu speechlessly nodded. Kiba laughed, his tone playful and friendly. “I had fun, we’ll have to do this again sometime.” Kiba slipped on his shirt and walked to the door, “See you on the dance floor.” Kiba grinned and slipped out the door.

Kotetsu struggled to his feet, every inch of his body hurt, and cum dribbled down his thighs as if to remind him that Kiba’s cock had been in his body... Kotetsu gathered his pants and drew them up biting his lips to hold in his pained cry. If this was how his past lovers had felt... Kotetsu shook his head; he had a lot to think about. 

As Kotetsu slipped out of the storage room he glanced over to where Kiba was dancing on the dance floor, his face set in his usual playful grin and Kotetsu shook his head. Kotetsu knew he would never look at Kiba’s harmless easygoing grin again without knowing that hidden beneath was a predator.

Out of the corner of his eye Kiba watched Kotetsu walk out of the storage area, stop and look at him with a slightly confused look, then turn and walk out of the bar... from the way he was walking it would be quite a while before Kotetsu could sit without getting a reminder of their time together.

Kiba slipped off the dance floor and walked over to a shaded area of the bar where Izumo sat. Izumo looked up at him with a gentle smile. “Thank you.” Izumo spoke softly. “I wanted him to know...”

Kiba gave a wolfish grin, “No problem. Just once I liked to not have to control myself… not to have to suppress my reactions... my nature.” 

Kotetsu was a pushy, rough and selfish lover, but he was Izumo’s and Izumo had grown tired of him always prowling for a ‘fresh uke ass to pound’. Hopefully this had shown Kotetsu the error of his ways... if not Kiba was always up for a repeat performance.

**Author's Note:**

> Dacryphilia: Arousal in seeing tears in the eyes of their partner


End file.
